All Must End
by Jezzen
Summary: Sebastian takes an opportunity to think over the time he has spent with Ciel before the boy turned into a demon. RxR


Here I am, watching him at he sleeps, a demon daydreaming about a lovelier time long past. Motionless as he is, I can imagine again his innocent soul. The look on his face every time he came across another hint to carry him toward his goal of a just revenge. The times he would ask me to stay beside him on dark night, even though I could feel it pain him to show his weakness. Even his sometimes childish nature when it came to sweets or Elizabeth's antics. He was everything humanity strives for as a whole. A being who feels all emotions at once, and keeps them all in check.

A wind stirred in the flowers around us, and I looked up at the dark sky. Blue and white petals swirled through the air and up far above my head. Why he had asked to return to this place, I have yet to understand. He has grown a bit more arrogant towards me ever since his death to the human world. I do not know if the cause is for his aging mind inside his forever 13 year old body, or the fading remnants of his innocent soul. Either way, it disappoints me to think about those possibilities.

He stirred in his sleep, turning on his back to let his head tilt toward me. I smiled, just a little. He was still a young demon and as such had not completely let go of the need to sleep. For now he only lasted 20 hours straight before needed to rest. Sometimes more, sometimes less. Eventually this too would fade, sadly. Then I would no longer be able to just sit and quietly reminisce about days gone by. I would give anything, in this or any world, to have those days back. No matter how foolish or impossible it sounds.

Click, click, click.

One rule anyone should know of a demon, and that is to never startle one. Especially myself during my personal time with Ciel. That was the most sacred to me. Faster than the blink of an eye I spun around to lash out at whoever it was that had snuck up on us...only to find Grell huddled down among the flowers with his camera clutched to his stomach.

"Wahh! I was only trying to get one photo! Please don't hurt me!" Grell whined and whimpered, as usual of him. Very loudly too, to my disdain. I motioned quickly for him to quiet, then glanced back behind at Ciel's sleeping form. Only a brief furrow in the boys brow appeared, then the sound of soft snores was heard again. Good.

I turned back to Grell, who flinched as my eyes met his. Dealing with Grell quietly would not be easy at all. I sighed and stepped forward to kneel down in front of Grell, who predictably blushed a red as deep as his hair. Never have understood the physically sexual tendencies Grell possesses. It is surely not something common to beings like demons, reapers, and spirits.

"I have been ordered to keep peace whilst the young master sleeps. I must ask you to leave right away," I commanded to the still blushing, starry eyed Grell. The man stuck out his bottom lip in one of signature pouts and batted his fake eyelashes at me. How utterly repulsive...

"Oh Sebby, I can be as quiet as a mouse, I promise. All I want is a few photos of you so diligently looking after your pretty young master," Grell said with a swoon, holding up his camera to wave it back and forth. Why must this man be so persistent? Never would I tell him that the true reason is my want to keep the young master all to myself. I would never hear the end of it...

"Again, I must ask you to leave," I repeated even more forcefully, standing to ball my hands into fists and let me eyes glow fiercely in threat. Grell squeaked and rolled over to crawl away as quickly as his bulky camera would allow. Truly a pathetic sight. Especially for one so powerful as a reaper. At times I found myself close to pitying the man. Barely close, that is. He is the type to soak up any attention offered, no matter if it is affection, hate, or pity. That is how Grell is.

Once the red haired buffoon was out of sight, I returned to Ciel's side to lay beside the sleeping child. All was quiet again, save for the rustling of the wind in the hundreds of flowers around us. Peace. Pure, blissful peace. This peace would eventually disappear as the years took their toll on Ciel, changing him from the inside into a man. How I would miss these times when I can lay so still next to him, just watching him as he dreams of who knows what.

_Oh, young master. You will never change a bit in my memory. Whenever I look at you, no matter what...I see that innocent soul. That bliss that attracted me to you with such strength...now I shall never, ever experience the bliss of devouring your innocent soul..._

* * *

**:Note: If this oneshot gets three good reviews, I'll continue it. Right now I'm pretty content with it staying the way it is. **


End file.
